


Grounder Style Valentine

by t_tone83



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just Fluff Cause Why Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_tone83/pseuds/t_tone83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Lexa is a little fluff ball for Clarke and Indra gets caught in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounder Style Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from but was convinced that I had to post it.

With the fall of the mountain behind her and peace looming on the horizon after relieving the ice queen of her throne Lexa enjoying more and more time to indulge her whims. She could almost picture herself as a normal girl simply walking the market if it were not for Indra trailing dutifully behind her. The ever faithful guard even she has a slight smile playing at her lips as she watches the children run and play their games.

Walking through the markets when she has time is one of her favorite things to do when her schedule allows it. Seeing and interacting with her people, watching them live their lives in peace. It reaffirms everything she fought for, that she continues to fight for. It gives her the strength to wear the mantle of Heda. Merchants proudly advertising theirs wares from freshly cooked foods to articles of clothing to salvaged goods from before humanity had it’s great downfall. Lexa moves effortlessly through the crowds silently observing and only occasionally stopping to take a closer look at an item that peaks her interest.

In the back of a stall on one of the top shelves sits a peculiar item that catches her eye. A small golden brown bear holding a slightly faded red heart between it’s paws. The fur is a little dirty and the poor thing has defiantly seen better days but Lexa can’t help but to take it back to her tower.

While she can’t understand why people would want to give each other an animal that kills and proudly advertises it by holding a heart, this one could almost be considered cute. It doesn’t hurt that the animal’s golden fur reminds her of a certain girl that fell from the sky and stole the beating heart right out of her chest.

Even if she never finds the chance to gift the bear to her favorite sky girl watching Indra walk the market carrying it would more than make the price worth it. And maybe if she took a longer route back that day, well that would just be a coincidence.  
A few days later when Clarke comes to her door after she had retired to her room for the evening, she can’t help the nervous flush she gets when Clarke’s eyes linger on the little bear sitting on a table by her bed. She can command an army of grown people without a second thought but facing a single girl makes her nervous in a way she can’t ever remember feeling.

Trying to explain a tradition that she barely remembers reading in a book she read many years ago has Lexa stumbling over her words. Recounting how she came across the bear and watching Indra uncomfortably transporting it Lexa realizes she’s rambling and finally giving up with a huff. The look that takes over Clarke’s face makes it all worthwhile. Lexa can hardly contain her breathing when Clarke reaches out her hand and gently traces her cheek. But seeing the innocent smile break on her face at the admission of it reminding Lexa of her was her favorite.

The kiss that followed was just as slow as the only other they had shared but unlike the one that had occurred before the mountain’s fall, this didn’t end abruptly. This one didn’t end with a quick pull away and a not yet. This one ended with smiles and foreheads resting together. This one ended with Clarke in her arms and a little bear in Clarke’s.


End file.
